<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First Class Climax by 100dabbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056922">A First Class Climax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo'>100dabbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert decides to occupy himself while enduring a two hour flight and Eames takes notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eames/Robert Fischer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First Class Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this one, it was born from a <em>very</em> entertaining brain-storming session I had with AbusiveLittleBun which has payed off very well if I do say so myself :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apologies, Mr Fischer, your seat has been displaced to 3A, instead of 3C.” The gate security told Robert, glancing at his passport and ticket.</p><p>Robert only blinked at him, grasping his carry-on luggage in frustration, knuckles turning white.</p><p>“And you, sir, are still in 3D.” He said to Eames, handing back both of their boarding passes.</p><p>“Well, I should hope I’m still in this dimension, eh, Robert?” Eames joked, nudging him with this elbow as he tucked the documents back into his bag. Robert didn’t move and only blinked slowly, clearly pissed off. His head whipped up and those blue eyes met with Eames’ entertained gaze, unhumoured.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this, let’s just get on.” He deadpanned, making his way to the gate, Eames trailing behind and still smirking.</p><p>“You might want to me a little nicer to me, Robert, I saw what you were doing earlier this morning…” Eames mumbled, leaning closer to his ear as they walked down bridge, Fischer’s gait a lot more impatient. But, even as he seemed to ignore Eames’ taunting words, he couldn’t unhear them.</p><p>Because what if he truly had seen him that morning before they left the house?</p><p>When he did it, he thought Eames was out of their bedroom, getting his breakfast in the kitchen or reading some book in the living room, <em>not</em> watching him just before he was about to dress himself.</p><p> At 7am, Fischer was reaching into his lingerie drawer to pick out a nice pair for himself when his eyes caught sight his favourite vibrating plug. Upon seeing it amongst the luxurious silk and lace, he thought about the day ahead; their flight was two hours long, too long to not be on his phone or occupying himself <em>some other way</em>, even if Eames’ seat was booked right beside his own. His tongue ran across his lips, and with scandalous reflection, he thought about how pleasurable it would be to keep it inside of himself as his own little secret on the flight. After that, he couldn’t <em>not</em> slip it inside of himself with a quiet, breathy moan before suiting himself up.</p><p>So, after hearing Eames mutter to him playfully that he knew about that little step he’d taken in his mourning routine, he silently considered the consequences of his actions, because if Eames really did know that he’d done that, he would be able to make that flight <em>torture</em> for him. And he did.</p><p>They sat down in their respective seats after packing their carry-ons into the overhead lockers, Fischer going immediately to recline into the soft, leather chair to destress after that mix up by the desk, shrugging the suit jacket from his arms and folding it neatly beside his seat. He turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend on the other section of the plane, sitting peacefully, looking out of his window at the staff on the ground until the man who had so inconveniently claimed 3C, <em>his</em> seat, sat down, giving Eames a curt nod as he looked towards him. </p><p>Eames then caught Robert’s eye, a smirk reclaiming his lips. He drew the phone out of his pocket, Fischer assuming he was just going to ignore him the whole flight given the fact that they were separated by the middle row, but then his own phone buzzed in his pocket. He slipped his hand into it to get his phone out to look at the notification. It was a text from Eames.</p><p>He looked at him once more with concern, his lips parting slowly as he opened the text.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got a plug in that tight little arse of yours. Don’t think you won’t get punished for it.</em>
</p><p>Calmly, Robert took in a deep exhale, keeping his eyes focused on the back of the chair in front of him as his hand clutched to his phone. He chewed at his lip, carding his fingers through his hair to seem collected as the flight attendant approached him.</p><p>“Anything for you before the plane sets off, sir?”</p><p>He looked up at her, obviously distracted, and waved her away, incapable of a coherent verbal response. She moved on to the next passenger with a smile, and Robert’s gaze travelled back to the grinning Eames who had been looking at him the whole time, hand propped under his chin.</p><p>Then the captain addressed the passengers over the speakers, announcing the take off and reminding passengers to switch their phones to aeroplane mode.</p><p> So, he wouldn’t even have the chance to reply to him. He did as the captain instructed, as did Eames, slipping his phone back into his pocket and bracing his hands on the armrest as lift off commenced.</p><p>The plane shook as it lifted off the ground, and Robert knew that Eames’ steely gaze was still firmly locked onto him as his seat vibrated beneath him, the dormant plug inside of him offering the slightest bit of stimulation. He was part mortified that Eames knew, and part turned on because no one else did, and he supposed that could have been the reason he put it inside himself in the first place, that insatiable part of himself wanting Eames to know he was his little slut, that he was unable to bare the lack of his pleasure for just two hours. </p><p>As the plane gained smooth levelling in the air and the seatbelts were permitted to be unfastened, he tried to lax a little in his seat, his legs stretching out onto the footrest. He thought that if Eames already knew, there was no harm in making himself more overt than he would have been otherwise, after all, he <em>had</em> intended to be in the seat beside him, but from way over there, he supposed the man would just have to watch him from a distance.</p><p>He unclipped the seatbelt from around his waist, pulling slightly at his suspenders to get comfortable, then ever so slowly, began to grind his hips down on the plug. It was subtle, of course; any other passenger who would care to look at him would see nothing other than a man sitting, his legs moving minutely, back arching ever so slightly.</p><p>That is until the very tip brushed against his prostate and he let out the tiniest, breathy whine. He disguised it as a cough to ensure no one noticed, or at least no one but Eames, who lifted his head upon hearing it, surprised by his audacity to do that right in front of him, like a whore on display. </p><p>Fischer paid his gaze no mind or care; his tongue was slowly tracing across his lips as his hips rolled, purposefully avoiding any looks he might otherwise throw Eames’ way, focusing entirely on himself and the clench of his muscles to work it deeper inside of himself. And he would have continued too if it weren’t for him.</p><p>Because, what Robert had neglected to remember was that this particular vibrating plug he had so wisely chosen to insert within himself was not of the variety that had its switch on the base. No, this vibrating plug was remote controlled. </p><p>Eames found this out through simple trial and error, not expecting much when he loaded the app on his phone and pressed the button, but when the signal was sent and Robert bolted up in his seat, immediately clasping onto the armrests with clawed fingers, he knew that it was the one that his boyfriend detested to be used in public.</p><p>Although, ‘detested’ would be a strong word for it, because in truth, Robert was starved for pleasure already, their last fuck being the night before, and so with it being well over twelve hours since he last came, he adjusted himself to the sensation for the ten seconds it remained on, then Eames switched it off and waited for Robert’s reaction to show.</p><p>He was half expecting a combination of shock and anger, all of it to be communicated in his big blue eyes to show frustrated he was to have this flight ruined just for a laugh at his expense, but what was actually expressed was wholly different.</p><p>Lascivious eyes locked with Eames’, blown out with lust and heavy with pleasure, his back arching to chase the length inside of him, yearning for more of what he was just teased with. How could Eames say no to that face? </p><p>Well, very easily, actually.</p><p>Eames smirked at him and slipped his phone back into his pocket, fully knowing he’d end up retrieving it again very soon, but after telling Robert he would be punished for what he’d done, he would have to follow through with it in some way.</p><p>So, feeling rather betrayed, Robert straightened his head, looking back forward, no longer as intensely enthused with his own movements as he was before. He returned his hands together just as the flight attendants re-emerged and made their rounds to each passenger, coming around to Eames’ row first, offering drinks which he accepted; receiving a glass of ice water to gently sip on as he continued to watch Robert and every move he was making, an attendant just approaching him</p><p>“Anything for you, sir?” She asked Fischer, his attention shifting to her the moment she spoke, ready to request something cool and refreshing.</p><p>“An iced water, please.” He said, his hand reaching out as the glass was passed to him and the water was poured into it, taking a short sip for appearance’s sake before placing it on the table beside him.</p><p>That incipient erection of his pressed into the belt cinching his trousers and he slowly repositioned his legs to conceal it.</p><p>He’d gone past the point of no return, having Eames to thank for it, and so he aimed to continue in his efforts to get him to turn it back on.</p><p>He bit his lip once more and rocked his hips down in his seat, keeping himself controlled and silent, because even if Eames did want a show, and even if he was now doing it for his pleasure too, it still wasn’t worth getting caught over.</p><p> Loosening the tie around his neck and taking gentle sips of his water, he covertly worked on grinding down as slowly as possible, his cock gently thrusting against his trousers and the tight belt at his middle, providing him with just enough passive pleasure that he could lean back in his chair and keep his teeth pinching his lip, silently enjoying it. </p><p>And as expected, Eames turned it back on. </p><p>To his credit, when he did, he ensured is was on the lowest vibration, though Robert still stirred nonetheless, tensing his hands and opening his mouth to let his breaths out, his tongue tracing on the roof of his mouth.</p><p>It really was glorious in its own way, to see his own slut making a public display for him, the rest of the unwitting passengers taking no notice of him at all.</p><p>As he began to adjust to the shock of it, the constant buzz intermittently shaking against his prostate still being groan worthy, he turned his head to Eames again, his tongue escaping his mouth to lap against his upper lip, bending his leg for his knee to be propped up, letting the plug reach him deeper.</p><p>And Eames would be lying if he wasn’t thinking about his own erection in that moment too, the plausibility of him getting off <em>and</em> getting away with it crossing his mind, if he could just slowly, quietly take himself in hand and finish by just looking at Robert, perhaps using his jacket to obstruct the act from everyone around him…</p><p>But, with his mind being so busy occupying itself with that thought, he was letting his focus slip away, barely even paying attention to what Robert was really doing until he caught the look in the man’s eyes shift from heavy and sultry to wide and shocked. And at that moment, he knew that Robert just came in his trousers. </p><p>The man wanted to scream to high heaven the way it felt, pant out ‘Daddy’ to the man who deserved to hear it, but with the obligation to stay soundless, he did, expelling another cough into his fist to stop the aching moan from breaking out of him while he spilled into his underwear.</p><p>And as he began to breach the afterglow, his eyes fluttered and his head fell back onto the headrest, the rim of the ice water glass returning to his lips to take a short sip while the plug finished vibrating within him as Eames kindly shut it off. With a calm exhale, he looked back forward to avoid the suspicion of taking too many glances towards him, regaining his composure.</p><p>With his hazy eyes he noticed the passing of the attendants down the aisle, where upon he drained his glass of water to ask for another, ensuring his other hand was resting across his crotch to hide the wet patch seeping into the fabric. As soon as he beckoned, however, Eames realised the opportunity right there in front of him. The opportunity to put him through it again.</p><p>At the very moment the flight attendant opened her mouth to inquire for Robert’s request, the vibrator was turned back on.</p><p>Fischer’s shock was what betrayed him, his eyes widening at her as if she’d just asked him the most ludicrous question in the world, his hand tightening on his empty glass and his jaw going slack.</p><p>“I—” He half moaned, his voice scratchy, eyebrows furrowing in distress as his breathing pace picked up, heart rate on the exponential incline with combined pleasure from the moderate vibrations and anxiety of it occurring right before this perfectly innocent civilian.</p><p>“Is everything alright, sir?” She asked, landing a hand on his shoulder, his head sinking back into the headrest of his seat.</p><p>He nodded feebly, closing his eyes and raising a hand to his mouth to contain any noises he could emit - without realising it made him look like he was about to throw up - and the attendant gestured frantically for some water to be brought to him. </p><p>He feigned repositioning once more, grinding his arse down on the plug, yearning for it to hit his sweet spot, groaning quietly as it did, his fingers moving to his suspenders where they pulled in frustration. He started panting uncontrollably, barely managing to look the attendant in the eyes as the sensations took over his motor abilities.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah…” He said, accepting the water as it was passed to him, his eyes quickly darting to Eames whose attention was openly on him alone, the now multiple attendants that were surrounding his seat doing the same.</p><p>The sight itself of Robert in the centre of attention was too glorious, too perfect for Eames to turn up the vibration, and as he did so with a simple swipe across his phone screen, Robert started up again with more intensity, unable to contain his groan, the hand that held his glass shaking uncontrollably and rattling the ice within it.</p><p>“Sir?!” The panicked attendant exclaimed, taking the water off of him to prevent spillage, looking around for some sort of assistance. “We should notify the captain, is anyone here a doctor?”</p><p>Robert shook his head, trying to deflect all the concern he was receiving, until Eames stood up from his seat, buttoning up his jacket and slipping his phone into his pocket. He pulled his bag out of the overhead lockers and held it in front of him as he approached.</p><p>“I’ve had medical training!” He lied, hiding his smirk behind a feigned face of concern as he knelt beside his boyfriend, looking into those beautiful eyes. The attendants backed off slightly, giving him enough room to get closer. “Have you had a lot of flight experience, sir? Do you often feel anxious on planes?” </p><p>And the bastard had the gall to slip his hand onto his thigh.</p><p>The touch was electrifying, not just because it was Eames, but because of how tight his hand gripped, how he wished it was around his throat instead to choke him out as he came again, but instead, Robert’s eyes only intensified their wanton look, his jaw going fully slack as he kept panting.</p><p>Eames’ other hand then landed on his chest, slipping beneath one of his suspenders to feel that rapid heartbeat, the corner of his mouth quirking up just a touch to see this little game pay off so beautifully.</p><p>“Yep, hyperventilating, shaking, rapid pulse – this man is having a panic attack,” Eames said, completely lying through his teeth to dissipate the crowd around them, “Is the bathroom vacant? He needs a quiet space to calm down.”</p><p>The attendants nodded and cleared the aisle, Eames grabbing the man’s jacket to hold as they made their way into it, closing the door behind them and locking it securely.</p><p>The first thing Fischer did was lean on the sink and moan, a deep and lengthy noise as Eames came up behind him, pressing his clothed erection into him, grabbing at his waist and latching his lips to his neck to mutter against his skin,</p><p>“You want to come again, hm?”</p><p>Fischer nodded, unmistakably desperate for yet <em>another</em> release, but when a strong hand gripped to his hair, dragging him down to his knees, he bit his tongue, silently keening at Eames’ feet with pleading eyes.</p><p>Eames reached into his pocket and turned the vibrating off, Robert’s dismay made clear as he pushed his face into his erection, his glazed eyes looking up with pure <em>want</em>.</p><p>“Let me come again, Daddy, please!” He hissed, gently mouthing at the fabric covering Eames’ cock to prove his desire.</p><p>Eames let go of his hair and unzipped himself, getting his dick out straight away to stroke it in front of Fischer’s face,</p><p>“I told you you’d get punished for it, Bobby,” He whispered in a low, rumbling purr, “Now you’re getting it.”</p><p>Then he slapped his face with his free hand harshly, stinging the cheek with a temporary pain that made him all the more aroused. He kept his tongue between his teeth and batted his lashes innocently.</p><p>“Open your mouth.” The man commanded, confident he wouldn’t be met with resistance from the man on his knees, though it seemed Robert was making a show of transgression that day,</p><p>“Please, Daddy, I just couldn’t help myself!” Robert lamented, running his hands up to his boyfriend’s hips. That earned him another slap, his cheek turning a light pink with the severe lash.</p><p>“I said,” Eames growled, still stroking his cock, “Open your fucking mouth.”</p><p>Robert did as he was told, being slow as his jaw went slack, evidently too slow as Eames grasped it his strong hand to force it open, shoving his cock into it as soon as it was wide enough to take it in. </p><p>He took no caution as he started thrusting into his throat, clasping both hands into those soft locks to force him to take it down, the hot saliva slicking around him with that graceful tongue trailing on the base. </p><p>The shock on the intrusion startled Robert to say the least, his eyes stinging with tears, but the arousal from being used in such away surpassed the discomfort of the harsh jabs, and so he moaned to welcome it down, managing to blink his eyes open enough to look up at the other man.  </p><p>He mumbled something incoherent around him, already drooling, the force of Eames’ drives making his saliva run down his chin. So, Eames pulled his head back to take his member away, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“What is it, Bobby? You have something to say for yourself?” His tone was serious, serious enough to make Robert bite his lip as though he was about to be reprimanded for interrupting Eames’ pleasure, so timidly, he whispered,</p><p>“Come down my throat, Daddy…”</p><p>Eames was silent for a second until he took his throbbing cock back in his hand, the copious amounts of spit covering his palm as he stroked. He slapped it against Robert’s hollow cheek with little taps, saying,</p><p>“You’ve been a naughty boy, Bobby,” Then he slapped it against the other cheek, more harshly, “You’re not getting anything until you’ve earnt it.”</p><p>And he plunged it back into Fischer’s open mouth, making him gag as soon as the tip hit the back of his throat, his saliva gurgling as he allowed himself to be used so aggressively, but he still managed to stop himself coming up for air. </p><p>He focused, screwing his eyes shut for Eames to be as rough as he pleased, taking no reticence in forcing Robert’s head right down until his nose was buried into the bush of pubic hair above the base of his cock.</p><p>Robert just kept humming, his own dick begging for attention with each painful, neglected throb, and he attempted to gain some sort of stimulation, subtly pushing himself back onto the plug as he was doing before, letting a tiny moan escape as it massaged against his insides.</p><p>“Are you my impatient little whore, Bobby?” Eames asked, his climax advancing on him faster as each second passed with his cock deep inside Fischer’s mouth, “Tell me.”</p><p>Robert hummed and nodded lazily around him, ensuring his head was still kept in Eames’ strong grip as he moved ever so slightly, longing for the stream to jet into his mouth for him to swallow it all down with pleasure, savour the taste and suck around it to please him and repent for his misbehaviour. But, to his disappointment, Eames pulled his mouth away and looked down into his eyes.</p><p>One of his hands reclaimed its hold on his cock, rapidly stroking the wet, slicked skin to get to him to completion, and as he stared at Robert’s face, the face that was yearning and wanting his length back in his mouth, he came across it, painting those wet, shining lips, those flushed cheeks, and those heavy eyelashes with his ejaculate. </p><p>He groaned as he stroked himself through it, not letting a single drop miss Robert’s face.</p><p>Robert couldn’t help but groan as he felt it, pouting as if he’d been unjustly deprived of its taste, but he supposed he deserved it for doing what he did without permission, and so took it gracefully, eventually blinking his eyes back open to look back at Eames and the softening cock that he was tucking away in his trousers.</p><p>He worried for a second about the possibility that Eames had forgotten all about his own erection, or if he was going to make him go back out there without resolving it, and so he clutched to the man’s hips and begged with his whisper,</p><p>“Please let me come!”</p><p>Eames smirked and zipped up his trousers, passively taking the handkerchief from his other pocket and throwing it down at the other man to clean off his face. Robert did so as Eames sat on the toilet lid.</p><p> He patted his lap as soon as Robert’s face was acceptable, and that was all that he needed to hurry over to him. He straddled his hips and slipped his hands onto his shoulders, arching his back to push himself down onto his legs, <em>needing</em> stimulation to take away the painful longing he had for release.</p><p>His boyfriend’s hand smoothed over is arse, gripping tightly onto the flesh. It ventured its way to the centre, where upon it located the base of the plug inside him, pressing in in to relive him of a scratchy little whine.</p><p>Eames’ hand then delved back into his pocket once more to retrieve his phone, not hesitating to switch on the plug to feel Robert on top of him as he reacted to the sensation.</p><p> His legs trembled, his breath hitched and his fingers dug into those shoulders, desperately clinging onto the other man with all his strength to ride himself through an orgasm, and just as he was about to reach it, just as he was about to finish for the second time in his trousers, Eames’ other hand brushed against his clothed cock, and that slight touch, that minute graze over him had him moaning as he spilled in a gloriously long awaited finish.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy!” He panted, staying as silent as possible as the pleasure flooded his system.</p><p>“Now, listen to me,” Eames said, serious enough to snap up Robert’s attention, however hazy it was, “You’re keeping this plug inside of you for the rest of the flight and if I see you move another inch, it’ll be straight back on, understand, love?”</p><p>Fischer nodded, easing himself off of Eames’ lap with his spent dick faintly twitching as it softened. He glanced towards the bag Eames had brought with him.</p><p>“Any chance you’ve got a spare pair of pants in there?”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, their plane had grounded at their destination, Fischer woken up by the attendant who had been so kindly concerned over him earlier with a gentle shake of his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re at your journey’s end, sir, I do hope you’re quite alright now.” She said with a smile, assisting him with his luggage out of the overhead lockers.</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” He said, avoiding her eyes, “I’m afraid I get quite anxious on these things…”</p><p>“Very well, sir.”</p><p>And she led him out of the plane, leaving him at baggage claim where he followed just behind Eames to avoid association, subtly slipping into the car they had hired to take them to their hotel.</p><p>The second he was in it, he sighed, unbuttoning his jacket and leaning up against Eames’ shoulder to shut his eyes once more.</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind rolling up the partition, would you?” Eames asked the driver, swiftly met with a nod and the sliding up of the divide.</p><p>“Tell me. How did you know I had a plug in me?” Robert asked him, unable to prevent the small smirk quirking his lips up.</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>Robert back away to look into the man’s eyes, no indication of a lie across his face, even if he was an expert in deception.</p><p>“Then how—”</p><p>“As soon as you saw that text, your face told me everything I needed to know.”</p><p>Too fucked out of his mind to bother responding, he rested his head back onto Eames’ shoulder, not saying another word for the rest of the drive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This one turned out longer than I intended, so I hope you enjoyed :)<br/>Check me out on <a href="https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>